The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
Exemplary oil filter arrangements are revealed, for example, in DE 10 2005 041 041 A1. This arrangement results in a compensation of axial tolerances of the housing and/or the filter element while still guaranteeing a secure closing of the discharge valve. The discharge valve opens automatically when the filter element is removed, which allows the oil that is currently available in the receiving space to drain through the discharge valve.
A similar oil filter arrangement is known, for example, from DE 34 22 482, DE 40 22 723 A1, DE 87 14 656 U1, DE 102 13 939 A1 and DE 197 02 612 A1.